The Lost Scroll: The Rebirth of a clan
by wenmarc
Summary: Un extrano pergamino, un clan extinto que guardo sus tecnicas de linea sucesoria en el, una antigua profecia.¿Que tiene que ver con Naruto? Pasen y averiguenlo. Mal sumary, lean y dejen rewiews.Cap3
1. Proologe

primero de todo. Naruto ni ninguna de los demas personajes es mio. no tengo pensamiento de obtener beneficio de esto, bla, bla, bla, ya sabeis a que me refiero. esto es solo entretenimiento.

a ver que os parece el proologo y dejarme rewiews

por cierto KIA es muerto en combate(jerga militar) y a.a.k es antes ataque Kyubi. saludos y disfrutenlo.

210 a.a.K., en algún punto del País de Fuego.

Un gran numero de personas avanzaban lentamente por entre el tupido bosque: mujeres, niños, ancianos, médicos que ayudaban a moverse a hombres heridos, carretas tiradas por animales, con los objetos personales salvados, animales de compañía, alimentos, medicinas y aquellos heridos que no podían moverse ni valerse por si mismos.

Al frente de la columna avanzaba implacablemente un hombre. De mediana edad, piel bronceada y curtida, de gesto serio y severo, ojos negros y vivaces, con el pelo como ala de cuervo, recogido con una bandana color azul oscuro, vestía con ropas funcionales, llevando una armadura roja completa encima. En los alrededores, ocultos entre la espesura del bosque y las sombras de los árboles, se movían hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, formando los más jóvenes un escudo alrededor de la columna que avanzaba lentamente, mientras los más veteranos avanzaban en solitario en busca de posibles emboscadas y defendiendo la retaguardia.

El hombre de la armadura, que avanzaba sin detenerse, vigilando el bienestar de su gente, era el líder de lo que quedaba de varias aldeas que la guerra había arrasado. En el habían visto la esperanza de una nueva vida bajo su guía. Su plan, el cual todos conocían, era la fundación de una nueva villa, una villa de shinobis: la Aldea de Konoha. La aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Ese hombre se convertiría en el Primer Hokage.

Pero en esos momentos solamente era un líder agobiado por sus responsabilidades y su preocupación por el pueblo que le seguía. Desde el comienzo de su viaje, las emboscadas se habían vuelto frecuentes y cada ataque acababan con más heridos y muertos. Se preguntaba como llevarían las demás columnas, clanes demasiado orgullosos o demasiado preocupados por si mismos como para avanzar con la columna principal: los Hychigaha, los Aburame y los Arienthigu. Estos últimos guardaban en su posesión un pergamino con todas las técnicas de su clan. Les preocupaba que alguien intentase arrebatárselo, y sabiendo que sufrirían gran cantidad de ataques, fueron por su cuenta y riesgo para evitar que atacaran la columna principal. El futuro Hokage tomo la decisión de enviar a su segundo mejor shinobi y que vigilara que nadie les hiciera nada. Por el momento habían tenido suerte y nadie les había atacado.

De la nada apareció andando al lado del Hokage un hombre joven, con un traje de shinobi negro que le cubría completamente, con una capucha y una mascara, de modo que solo se le podían ver los ojos, unos orbes marrones. El Hokage lo miro de reojo durante un solo segundo y siguió caminado como si no lo hubiese visto. Pasaron los segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

-Informa- dijo escuetamente el Hokage.

-Los Hychigaha han sufrido una serie de emboscadas, que han rechazado con éxito. Pocas bajas, solo dos KIA y algunos heridos graves.-dijo escuetamente el shinobi.-Los Aburame no han tenido ningún problema y han dado esquinazo a aquellos que les intentaron atacar. Y…- miro al Hokage- lo siento Shigeru. Han masacrado a los Arienthigu.

El Hokage no dijo nada, pero el shinobi noto la tensión en su mirada y en un músculo de la boca.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto.

-Hace tres horas. Hay 5 supervivientes, todos menores de 3 años. Llegue tarde para salvar alguien más. Los enemigos son todos KIA.- dijo el shinobi- Y tengo en pergamino en mi poder. El patriarca me lo dio antes de morir.

-¿Tousen?- pregunto el Hokage, sabiendo lo que le había pasado a su segundo mejor ninja.

-KIA. Cuando le encontré, agonizaba intentando salvar a los niños. Gracias a el están vivos.

-Maldita sea- mascullo el Hokage.

-Shigeru, hay otra cosa- dijo el shinobi, preocupado.

El aludido solo alzo una ceja.

-El patriarca hizo una profecía antes de fenecer. Si, ya se que son cosas de niños y que a lo mejor deliraba, pero…- se estremeció antes de continuar- créeme, hasta la temperatura bajo cuando lo hizo, daba miedo. De verdad. Copie lo que dijo en este pergamino-dijo tendiéndoselo- Guárdalo en sitio seguro, o, si no puedes, hazlo desaparecer.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto preocupado, mientras guardaba el pergamino. No quería perder también a su mejor shinobi y su mejor amigo.

-Debo hacerlo. Mientras este pergamino exista, atacaran a quien sea para conseguirlo. Debo esconderlo en un sitio seguro, donde nadie lo encuentre, y desaparecer también yo. Así estaréis seguros.- miro fijamente a Shigeru- No le digas nada a los niños. Mejor que no sepan nada del clan. Así llevaran una vida normal y corriente, a salvo.

-Te echare de menos amigo mío. Tú fuerza serviría bien a la gente y a la futura aldea.

-Lo se, pero las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos- dijo mientras revisaba su equipo.- He de irme.

-Espera, quiero darte algo.-dijo el Hokage, buscando entre sus ropas, y sacando dos colgantes de cristal verde azulado con forma de lágrima.- Toma uno, yo tendré la pareja. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda y encuentras alguien de nuestra aldea, con ese colgante sabrán que eres un aliado nuestro, y deberán seguirte como me siguen a mí. Si alguna vez decides venir a la aldea, serás admitido de inmediato, y serás mi segundo al mando. Esperare que un día puedas unirte a nosotros.

El shinobi cogio el colgante y se lo colgó del cuello.

-Es un gigantesco honor haber servido a tus órdenes, amigo mío, hermano de sangre. Te llevare en mi corazón toda mi vida. Vive libre- acto seguido se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-Adiós, Wenmarc, amigo mío. Muere en paz- y a continuación, siguió avanzando sin volver la vista atrás, guiando a su gente hacia su nuevo hogar.

El shinobi avanzo por el bosque durante horas, hasta el anochecer, llegando a las primeras horas de la noche a una gruta natural de gran tamaño. Entro en ella y, sin realizar ningún sello, un pilar surgió de la nada y coloco allí el pergamino. Una vez depositado, se dio la vuelta y el techo y suelo de la caverna se fueron cerrando sobre si mismos, de modo que, al salir, lo único que se veía era la ladera de una montaña. El pergamino estaba en un hueco en el centro de la montaña.

El shinobi, cansado, subió a un árbol, y recordó, otra vez, la profecía…

"Cuando los orbes de agua se conviertan en soles sangrientos delante del inmortal, cuando el sacrificio llegue a entender la voluntad de su progenitor, cuando el señor de la ira entienda el significado de la palabra "amor", el pergamino será abierto y la línea de la familia restaurada. En ese momento, el hombre de las mil y una existencias será el guía, y deberá enseñar a manejar su poder al sucesor. Si se cumple lo pactado, el mundo tendrá una paz duradera. Si falla, o alguno de los necesarios muere, 1000 años de dolor y agonía azotaran el mundo…"

El shinobi agito la cabeza para olvidar el resto de la profecía de su mente. Miro una última vez el sitio de reposo del pergamino y se desvaneció en las sobras de la noche.

Ja ne!


	2. The incoming of a shadow

¡¡Gomen!! siento la tardanza!! la uni apenas me deja respiro y e sufrido una parada en la inspiracion T.T q dificultad para poder hacer este cap.

primero, gracias a todos los q postearon rewiews me izo mucha ilu.

meikram, gracias por apsarte, y si, salgo en todos lados, te extraña XD? aun queda mucha historia para mi personajes

Mary chan, me alegr q te gustase el anterior. a ver si este esta a la altura.

kisame Hoshigaki, ya veras ya aun no se puede decir aunque se puede entrever quien sera ya se eslicara a lo largo del fic.

kat basted ¡Por favor, no me mates ! T.T no e podido terminarlo hasta ayer bien entrada la noche T.T no sabes lo q me a costao T.T espero q sea de tu agrado.

en fin sin mas dilacion el cap

PD: ninguno de los personajes son mios, sino de kishimoto-san .

dejen rewiews

Aldea oculta de Kohona. 16 d.a.k. (después de ataque de Kyubi).

Por una de las calles mas abarrotadas de la aldea, avanzaba un joven de 16, de pelo rubio alborotado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Su rostro, fruncido por una expresión de disgusto, tenía unas marcas en ambas mejillas, y tenia los ojos entrecerrados. Caminaba desgarbado, con claros síntomas de enfado. Vestía unos pantalones naranjas, con una chaqueta negra y naranja, y en la frente llevaba una bandana negra con el símbolo de la villa. Comenzó a refunfuñar.

-Maldita oba-chan, mira que mandarme una misión de rango D a mi al futuro Hokage, dattebayo-gruñía por lo bajo.- Tendría que estar entrenando para traer al baka de Sasuke de vuelta¡no cuidando de los perros de una señora, por muy bien que pague!

Torció por una callejuela cuando choco contra alguien, cayéndose al suelo.

-¡¡Ouch!!-se quejo-¿¡Se puede saber porque no miras por donde…!?-callo al ve con quien se había tropezado y que se hallaba frente a el.

Vestida con unos pantalones negros y un abrigo ligero negro y lavanda claro; con una red ninja que se asomaba por debajo del abrigo; un pelo negro azulado de gran longitud y de aspecto sedoso; con la bandana de Kohona colgándole del cuello, se encontraba en el suelo nada mas ni nada menos que la heredera de los Hyuga: Hyuga Hinata. Quejándose, mantenía los ojos cerrados de modo que no había visto al rubio. Alrededor de ella había varias bolsas con alimentos y productos de limpieza.

El rubio se levanto como por un resorte impulsado, acercándose rápidamente a la Hyuga, preocupado por haberla hecho daño.

-¡Hinata¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el muchacho, con cara de circunstancias y con dos veces el volumen de una persona normal.

Hinata simplemente se quejo un poco y abrió los ojos para ver quien le estaba hablando.

Su reacción fue previsible: el muchacho la tenía agarrada y tenía su cara cerca de ella, por lo cual la cara de Hinata se torno de un rojo desconocido hasta la fecha, e intento balbucear algo.

-N…N…Naruto…kun-consiguió decir antes de desmayarse.

-¡¡Hinata¿¡Que te pasa¡¡¡Hinata!!!- grito 3 octavas mas alto el rubio.

De la nada surgió un puño que se estrello contra su cabeza, haciendo que soltara a Hinata y soltase un grito de dolor.

-¿¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a Hinata, Baka!?- pregunto furiosa una joven de cabellos cortos rosados, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Yo no he hecho nada, Sakura-chaaaan….-decía quejumbrosamente el muchacho, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.- Se desmayo sola, no la hice nada.

-Si, seguro- respondió enfurruñada la pelirosa- Anda, quítate de ahí, antes de que causes otro desastre.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan….-volvió a decir el muchacho, lagrimeando deprimido.- Te juro por todos los Hokages que no le hice nada, solo choque con ella. Créeme, por Kami-sama- dijo con un puchero.

Sakura meneo la cabeza.

-Hai, hai, ahora calla y déjame ver si tiene algo.- dijo comenzando a comprobar si tenia algo, algo mas calmada. Tras un rato, satisfecha de que su amiga estuviese bien, empezó a golpear con suavidad la mejilla de Hinata, con la intención de que reaccionara. Esta se agito levemente, abriendo los ojos, y mirando a Sakura, confundida.

-¿S…S…Sakura…san?- pregunto, sin saber muy bien donde estaba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si… eso creo…- pregunto, aun aturdida.

-¡Hinata, me habías asustado'tebayyo!- grito de improviso el rubio acercándose.

Hinata, sobresaltada, pego un bote y se puso tremendamente ruborizada, descubriendo en el proceso varias tonalidades nuevas de rojo. Junto sus índices intentando no mirar al muchacho. Sakura, si bien no perdió su sonrisa, se le empezó a notar una vena en la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?-pregunto preocupado el Kitsune.

-H…H…Hai,…Na…Naruto-kun-dijo la chica en un murmullo, sonrojándose mas, si cabe, que antes.

-Hinata¿de verdad estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre- dijo Naruto, estirando la mano, haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera. Se le notaron mas venas a Sakura.

-NA-RU-TO-dijo Sakura en un tono peligroso, que hizo que Naruto se parase y se echase hacia atrás, asustado.

-A ver, Hinata¿Qué te ha hecho este animal?- dijo Sakura sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Etto…Na…Naruto-kun no… no me… ha hecho… nada-dijo tímidamente la muchacha.

-No te tienes que callar simplemente porque este dobe este delante.- replico tranquilamente Sakura, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sakura-chaaaaaan…- dijo el kitsune deprimido.

-¡Calla, Naruto!- dijo la pelirosa lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-En…en serio…Sakura-san, no…no me ha hecho nada. Solo… solo hemos tro…tropezado y... y e debido de caer mal…- dijo la ojiplateada, aun ruborizada jugando con sus índices.

Sakura la miro, poco convencida. Al fin, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger las bolsas para devolvérselas a Hinata.

-A…arigato Gozimasu- dijo tímidamente, hizo una rápida reverencia y se marcho rápidamente, mientras Naruto y Sakura la veían marcharse.

-Etto… ¿No es un poquito rara esta chica, Sakura-chan?- confundido con la actitud de la Hyuga.

-Eso parece. ¿Y tu no tenias nada que hacer?- le contesto Sakura en tono de reproche.

Naruto puso mala cara.

-No me lo recuerdes. Cuidar perros… ¡Baa-chan esta cada día mas loca¡Tengo que entrenar para traer al Baka de Sasuke de vuelta, no puedo estar haciendo esas tonterías!-dijo, antes de recibir un capón por parte de la pelirosada.

-¡Sabes que debes obedecer las ordenes de Hokage-sama¡Aunque no te guste!- le reprocho, enfadada.

-Hai, hai. Es solo…que me siento frustrado… cada vez queda menos para que ese bastardo ocupe su cuerpo… y sigo sin poder completar la técnica…-dijo tristemente, mirando sus propias manos.

Sakura miro a otro lado, también entristecida, recordando la desastrosa misión de rescate de Sasuke, y su impotencia al no poder hacerle nada.

En ese momento se oyó un ¡PLOF! y entre la nube de humo que surgió apareció un ninja con un chaleco verde, ropas azules oscuro, pelo gris-blanco y una bandana de la hoja tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Yoh! Naruto, vamos a entrenar.- dijo el peliplateado, leyendo tranquilamente un libro (Icha Icha Heaven Extra Deluxe version).

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto tiene una misión…-empezó Sakura.

-Lo se, por eso le he pedido a Tsunade-sama que alguien sustituyese a Naruto y ha accedido. – dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa tras su mascara.

Naruto brincaba feliz por la noticia.

-¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei, voy al campo de entrenamiento ahora mismo¡¡Ja ne, Sakura-chan!!- dijo un alborozado Naruto, mientras se alejaba.

-Este Naruto…-dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kakashi se acerco a Sakura y le entrego una nota.

-De parte de Tsunade-sama.-dijo antes de desaparecer en una nueva nube de humo.

Sakura abrió la nota, intrigada. En cuanto la leyó, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. El grito del nombre de su mentor se oyó a todo lo largo de la villa.

"Ya se ha enterado"- pensaba una divertida Tsunade.

Una sombra avanza lentamente, pausadamente, sin prisa, por el bosque. Una capa de tonos ocres, manchada por el polvo y el barro de los caminos le cubre todo el cuerpo, con una raída capucha de igual color que el resto de la capa que oculta sus facciones en la sombra. Su lento deambular por el bosque no perturbaba en nada a las criaturas que habitaban se hallaban en las inmediaciones. Parecía como si, de algún extraño modo, estuviese en sintonía con todo lo de su alrededor.

De repente, algo rompió la quietud del bosque. Se hizo un silencio más opresivo que antes, y una bandada de pájaros se alejo rápidamente de la zona, asustados por algo. La sombra se les quedo mirando, pensativa, como si se comunicara con ellos.

De pronto, se quedo rígido, como paralizado; bajo rápidamente la mirada y miro al este, aun tenso. Un quedo gruñido animal salio de su boca, lanzándose a continuación a toda velocidad a la carrera, saltando gracilmente entre los árboles.  
-  
-¡Asuma, detrás de ti!- grito Shikamaru.

Asuma giro, viendo venir el ataque de la gigantesca arma de Hidan, agachándose en el último instante. El arma impacto con un horrible sonido de desgarro de carne y rotura de huesos.

-Je, je, je, je…-empezó a reírse Hidan.

Asuma se quedo blanco, al darse cuenta de donde estaba este ultimo.

-¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja,…!!!-reía demencialmente el hombre.

Había caído de nuevo en el símbolo.

-  
"¡¡Mas rápido¡¡ Mas rápido, maldita sea!!" pensaba la sombra mientras saltaba de rama en rama a tal velocidad que solo parecía un borrón.

-  
Asuma exhalo sangre, a causa del jutsu del monje sanguinario. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

Shikamaru echo a correr, en un desesperado intento de salvar a su maestro y amigo.

Hidan agarro su lanza puntiaguda.

-Finalmente, saborearas el dolor… que te matara.-dijo Hidan en tono sombrío con una mirada demencial.

Y, a continuación, se la clavo en el corazón.

-  
"¡¡¡NO!!"-grito en la mente, antes de dar un enorme salto.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma cayo como un tronco derribado.

El resto del equipo quedo anonadado por la perdida de su capitán.

-Ya he terminado aquí, Kazuzu.-dijo Hidan, recuperando su aspecto normal.

-Yo también terminare rápido- dijo este último.

Shikamaru se levanto, gritando furioso y lanzándose contra los enemigos, a la desesperada.

Y de repente, Kazuzu salio volando soltando a los compañeros de Shikamaru.

Una sombra se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Y una mirada asesina taladraba de puro odio a ambos miembros de Akatsuki.

En ese instante, apareció el resto de del equipo de rescate, en el que se encontraban Yamakana Ino y Amikichi Chouji, con otros dos Chuunin.

Y entre ellos y el enemigo, una figura embozada.

-Sacad al capitán¡ahora!- dijo con una autoridad absoluta, con una voz melódica, pero dura.- De esto me encargo yo.

-Tienes muchos huevos para enfrentarte a nosotros, mocoso-dijo el embozado Kazuzu.

-¿¡Quien puñetas eres tu!?- pregunto un contrariado Hidan.

Una risa, como el frote de dos piedras, seca, desagradable, surgió de la garganta del embozado.

-¿¡Me llamas mocoso a mi!? No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Y sobre quien soy…-callo de repente, como si escuchase algo.

-¿No puedes esperar? Este lugar es muy apropiado…-dijo Hidan.

-Así que tu eres su jefe…-susurro heladamente el embozado.

Todo el mundo se quedo helado.

-¿Pu…puedes oírlo?-pregunto incrédulo Kazuzu.

-El jutsu que usáis para comunicaros lo diseñe yo.- dijo escuetamente el embozado.- Escúchame, maldito bastardo. Voy a darte una única y jodida oportunidad. Si se te ocurre seguir haciendo el guilipollas, iré a por vosotros.-continuo. Se quito la capucha, dejando a la vista un rostro joven, de unos 22 años de edad. Su pelo de color castaño oscuro, era algo corto y revuelto, lo que le hacia parecer mas joven aun. Sus ojos, en ese momento, sus ojos se parecían a unas esmeraldas veteadas de oro, cambiando constantemente. Una gigantesca cicatriz le recorría desde la frente por el ojo izquierdo hasta a mandíbula izquierda.

"¿¿Un jutsu óptico??" pensó Shikamaru, sorprendido.

-Mírame bien. No olvides mi cara. Te doy dos días. Si no abjuras de tus planes, tendrás graves problemas. Iré a por ti. Y de mi SI que no vas a poder huir. Estas avisado.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Vosotros dos!- Kazuzu y Hidan se tensaron.- Largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejaros marchar. La próxima vez, os matare. A los dos.

Ambos desaparecieron.

El muchacho se giro lentamente mirando el cadáver del capitán Asuma.

-Lo siento. No pude llegar antes.

El resto de los chuunin se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quién demonios eres¡Identifícate!- pregunto uno de ellos.

Lentamente saco una badana de dentro de la capa y se la enseño a los ninjas.

Se quedaron anonadados.

En su mano tenia una badana negra con el símbolo de Kohona.

-Soy Wenmarc Thadeus. Y soy un ninja de Kohona.


	3. Returning to Kohona

en fin aqui esta el 3er cap del fic, espero que les guste gracias por sus rewiews

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los siete chunnins se le quedaron observando, mientras el desconocido volvía a guardarse la badana.

-Siento mucho lo de vuestro capitán. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, vine lo más rápido que pude. Mis condolencias por vuestra perdida.-dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo la capucha sobre la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color castaño claro. Comenzó a llover.- Vivid libres- dijo a modo de despedida, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡¡¡Un momento¿Dónde crees que vas?!!!- dijeron dos chunnins poniéndose delante del muchacho.- ¡Una badana no prueba que seas un ninja de la aldea de la Hoja¿Nos acompañas por las buenas, o prefieres que te obliguemos a ello?

El muchacho les miro seriamente.

-No me importa si me creéis o no. Tengo cosas que hacer en otras partes y no me gusta dejarlas a medias por suspicacias. Además-dijo poniendo una expresión divertida- dudo mucho que alguno de vosotros pudiese obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quisiera.

Los chunnins dieron un paso atrás, pero se prepararon para luchar.

-Basta- se oyó, de una voz dolida.

El muchacho giro la cabeza y vio al joven de pelo recogido mirándolo seriamente.

-Tú sabes cosas de ellos que debería saber Godaime-sama. Acompáñanos a Kohona y cuéntale lo que sepas a ella. Ellos son enemigos nuestros y necesitamos toda la información posible. Luego podrás seguir vagando.-dijo sin ninguna emoción.

"Sigue conmocionado por lo ocurrido" pensó el chico. Lanzo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Llevemos de vuelta a vuestro amigo, para que descanse en paz.- dijo cambiando de rumbo y cogiendo en brazos al Jounin.

Todos se dispusieron a ir corriendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el muchacho simplemente andaba tranquilamente.

-Habéis gastado demasiado chakra. Andemos un poco para que os recuperéis, y después ya correremos. Tenemos tiempo, y correr no va a hacer que vuestro amigo vuelva.- les miro uno a uno.- En marcha.

Lentamente comenzaron a andar y se alejaron de aquel fatídico lugar.

Tras un buen rato caminando bajo la lluvia, Shikamaru se acerco al muchacho.

-Thadeus-sama…-empezó Shikamaru.

-Wenmarc a secas. Las muestras de respeto no me gustan. Solo soy un luchador. Nada más.

-Bien, Wenmarc, dices que tu creaste el jutsu que usaban para comunicarse¿cierto?-pregunto directamente.

-En cierto sentido. Ayude en su desarrollo, y fui el primero en ponerlo a prueba. Se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra para ejecutarlo, o por lo menos el original. El que has visto es una mejora o evolución del jutsu original.

-¿Con quien hablaban esos dos?

-Su líder, supongo. El único problema es que no se como es. Solo se pueden ver formas vagas si no conoces los que ejecutan la técnica de comunicación.

Hubo un silencio.

-Tus ojos…-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Mmm?

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, los tenías… verdes y… como si un relámpago dorado se moviese continuamente por tu iris.-Shikamaru lo miro intensamente- Y ahora son marrones, completamente normales.

Hubo otro silencio.

-Era un Jutsu óptico¿verdad?-continuo Shikamaru.

Wenmarc ni siquiera le miro. Solo se mantuvo callado.

-Correcto.- dijo al cabo.- Ya habéis descansado lo suficiente. Corramos un poco. Quiero acabar esto rápido.-dijo, echando a correr a continuación.

El resto de los ninjas le siguieron rápidamente.

Sakura avanzaba por la calle llevando unas compras para su casa. Estaba ensimismada pensando en Sasuke… y Naruto.

"Naruto se esta esforzando tanto para traer de vuelta a Sasuke…tanto… y yo no me siento con fuerzas para intentarlo… sigo siendo solo una sombra al lado de los dos… una molestia…" pensaba la pelirosada deprimida. "Si tan solo tuviese mas valor… y fuese mas fuerte... no quiero que le pase nada a Naruto… no podría soportar quedarme sola… otra vez no…" una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Sakura-san?- dijo una voz suave, inexpresiva.

Sakura miro hacia atrás y vio a Sai.

-¿Sai? –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto, Sakura-san?-dijo el muchacho, pareciendo algo cohibido.

-Tsk¿Cuántas veces van ya que te digo que no me trates tan formal? Me haces sentir vieja. "A menos que esa sea tu intención INNER: SHANARRRROOOOO ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que soy vieja a MI?"

-Summimasen- dijo Sai en tono neutro.- Quería saber si podrías ayudarme, si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Ayudarte?-pregunto extrañada Sakura.

-Hai. Veras, corren rumores de que un extranjero peligroso esta recorriendo el País del Fuego.

-¿Es un Akatsuki?-pregunto con preocupación Sakura.

-Por lo que se, no. Pero lo que me han dicho no hace nada halagüeño su presencia. A su modo, es tan temible como un miembro de Akatsuki. Puede que más.

Sakura empezó a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Iría también tras Naruto¿Y que pintaba ella en todo esto?

-¿Y para que necesitas mi ayuda? No veo como…-dijo Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Sai.

-Vigila a Naruto-kun. Es posible que vaya a por el. Kakashi-Sempai y Yamamoto-Sempai estan con el, pero estarán cansados por el entrenamiento, lo que les hace vulnerables. ¿Lo harás?

Sakura miro intensamente a Sai. Realmente había cambiado. No esperaba que se preocupara tanto por Naruto.

-Esta bien, lo haré.-dijo en tono resignado, aunque se alegraba por dentro de la preocupación de Sai.

-Gracias, fea-dijo con una de sus famosas sonrisas.

Hubo un silencio terrible. Se levanto un brisa helada.

-¡¡¡SAAAAIII!!!-grito Sakura dando a continuación un golpe al chico, haciéndole volar por los aires-¡¡¡VUELVEME A LLAMAR ASI Y TE MATOOOOOOO!!!

En el despacho de la Hokage…

-Este Sai debería mantener la boca cerrada… mira que hacer enfadar a Sakura…-susurro la Hokage antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Así que esta es Kohona-dijo Wenmarc, mirando con atención la villa.- menudo desorden, vaya por dios. "Shigeru, ya podrías haber sido mas ordenado, hijo mío. Menudo desbarajuste."

Se quedo mirando las 5 caras de piedra. Centro su atención sobre todo en la primera.

Detrás suyo se oyeron unos jadeos. Vio como llegaban el resto de los ninjas, agotados por la carrera.

-Como…corre…el condenado…-dijo Chôuji, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ya… te… digo…-dijo Ino, agachando la cabeza, con las manos en las rodillas.

Wenmarc hizo una mueca.

-¿Ya estáis cansados? Vaya entrenamiento mas pobre habéis dado. Cuando yo empecé, un ninja podía pasar días sin parar de correr.

El resto de los ninjas lo miro de mala manera. Shikamaru se levanto y coguio un cigarrillo, lo encendió y empezó a fumarlo.

-Tranquilos, no se refiere a que Asuma-dijo tras echar una calada- simplemente cree que el entrenamiento básico que dio el era mas exigente. Nada más.

-Será mejor que os quedéis aquí recuperando algo el aliento. Yo iré entrando.

Shikamaru alzo una ceja.

-¿Estas seguro? Pueden atacarte si ven que traes un cadáver.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada.-dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a bajar.-Pero no tardéis mucho. A ver si se piensan que también os he matado a vosotros.

-Que aburrimiento.- dijo un chico con un abrigo con una capucha negra, pelo castaño alborotado y dos marcas triangulares del color e la sangre en las mejillas.- ¿No crees, Akamaru?- pregunto a un enorme perro blanco que estaba acostado cerca suyo. El perro emitió un quedo gruñido.

-Si, tienes razón. ¡Que ganas de que acabe mi guardia…!-dijo el muchacho. De repente, a la vez, la nariz del muchacho y del perro se contrajeron, como si hubiesen olido algo. De levantaron de golpe y se pusieron en mitad de la entrada.

A lo lejos, se veía una figura encapuchada acercándose lentamente, con algo en brazos.

-Ese olor…-continuo el muchacho olfateando. El perro comenzó a gruñir.- Es el de Asuma-Sensei… pero… es como si…- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, comprendiendo lo que significaba.-No…-dijo, y sus ojos se endurecieron.- ¡Akamaru, estate listo para luchar! –dijo preparándose para entrar en combate.

El extranjero se paro a pocos metros de donde el muchacho lo esperaba. Este sintió la rabia desbordarle cuando vio el cadáver de Asuma.

-¿¡Que le has hecho maldito mal nacido!?- grito el chico.- ¡Vas a pagarlo!

El extranjero solo miro al perro.

-Tranquilo. No vengo a hacer nada.- dijo con suavidad. Akamaru dejo de gruñir y miro con curiosidad al extranjero. Se le acerco poco a poco, con recelo, y le comenzó a oler.

-Chico- dijo con suavidad. El muchacho estaba estupefacto. Jamás su compañero canino se había acercado así a un extranjero.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ehh… Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba.-dijo, intentando componerse de nuevo.

-Bien, Kiba, te dejo los restos de este hombre. Su equipo y el de rescate se encuentran detrás de mí, llegaran pronto. Ocúpate de él¿ne?

El muchacho comenzó a moverse.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kiba.

-A hablar con el Hokage. Tengo que contarle ciertas cosas.-dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-pregunto mosqueado.

Wenmarc giro levemente la cabeza.

-Wenmarc Thadeus, ninja de Kohona. Adiós, Inuzuka Kiba. Espero verte en un momento menos trágico que el de hoy.-dijo y a continuación se alejo.

Al poco llegaron el resto de los ninjas.

-Kiba¿Ha ido a ver a la Hokage?-pregunto Shikamaru sin rodeos.

-Si hace unos minutos.- dijo Kiba.

Shikamaru miro al resto de su equipo.

-Chôuji, Ino, ocuparos del cadáver, nosotros iremos a hablar con la Hokage.- a continuación, el resto del equipo liderado por Asuma corrió hacia la oficina.

Sakura salio del despacho con tranquilidad, después de una clase con su sensei realmente dura. De repente vio venir a Shikamaru, dos miembros de su equipo y a una figura que no conocía.

-Sakura¿esta libre la Hokage?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si, acabo de terminar con Tsunade-Sensei.

Wenmarc mostró interés por lo que había dicho la pelirosa.

-¿Has dicho Tsunade?- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sakura.

-Es demasiado problemático contártelo todo ahora, Sakura-dijo el legendario vago- Es alguien que debe hablar con ella.-miro a Wenmarc- Si, se llama así. ¿La conoces?

Una sonrisa nostálgica surco sus labios.

-Si, en cierto modo si. No se si ella sabrá quien soy. Entremos. –dijo, para a continuación entrar en el despacho sin llamar.

-¿¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE ENTRAR SIN LLAMAR PRIMERO…?!-cayo al ver quien había entrado.

"Que problemático" pensó Shikamaru antes de entrar, despidiéndose de Sakura con un gesto.

La Hokage se quedo mirando al recién entrado, curiosa.

-Vaya, no has cambiado nada. Siempre fuiste una niña con un carácter muy fuerte- dijo divertido Wenmarc.

Tsunade le miro extrañada.

-No creo tener el gusto de conocernos.-dijo.

Wenmarc meneo la cabeza, divertido.

-Vaya parece que te has olvidado de mi. Haber si mi cara te recuerda algo-dijo bajándose la capucha y mostrándole el rostro.

Hubo silencio.

-Ni idea-dijo Tsunade, con cara de poker.

Wenmarc suspiro.

-Bueno, esto seguramente lo reconocerás-dijo metiendo a continuación su mano en el cuello y sacando un colgante, que sujeto con la mano frente a la Hokage.

Tsunade abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se quedo blanca como un espectro.

-Ese… ese colgante…-balbució.

-Exacto, es el colgante que llevaba el primer Hokage. Es la pareja. Te conozco porque naciste poco antes de que yo me fuera y muchas veces te cuide yo, mientras tus padres estaban de misión.- dijo.

-¿Cómo… Quien… eres?-pregunto, muy asustada.

-Wenmarc Thadeus. Fui el lugarteniente del primer Hokage, antes de la Fundación de Kohona.- dijo serio.

Un terrible silencio invadió la sala…


	4. The Memories First Encounter

gomen!! siento la tardanza en postear. e andado liado con la uni, ademas de tener varias historias mas en mi haber q esperan q las acutalize(que depresion -.-UUU) en fin, posteare las contestaciones

**Maulon**, gracias por pasarte, espero q te guste este

**JOANJY**, me alegro q te haya gustado, a ver si este tb te gusta

Gadea, em alegro q te guste kla badana se supone q se la dan, otra cosa es que la lleve puesta. no le hace mucha gracia ir diciendo por ahi"soy un ninja de Kohona"

**Silviablack** , gracias por pasarte epsero q te guste este

**Kisame Hoshigaki, **espero q este sea de tu agrado.

sin mas, el cap

* * *

_El tiempo pasa, indiferente, impasible, imparable. Y sin embargo, a mi que no me afecta, a mi, que he visto durante años las necedades y el valor de los hombres y mujeres, en el paso del tiempo veo bucles. Una y otra vez se repiten las mismas atrocidades, los mismos actos de valor. Siempre muere el mismo tipo de gente, siempre son los mismos los héroes. Todo es cíclico. Y ahora, otro héroe se ha añadido a la larga lista. ¿Cuántos van ya? Demasiados para mi gusto. Demasiados. Y sin embargo, las personas no pueden dejar de luchar en lo que creen. Igual que Tousen. Le hecho a faltar mas de lo que creía. Era un buen hombre. Hacia su trabajo bien y sin problemas, pero no buscaba ser un héroe. Al final, ser héroe le encontró a el, a su pesar. Igual que a ti. Cuando le veas, dale recuerdos míos. Diles que no les olvido ni lo haré nunca. Que les añoro más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras o gestos. Que espero algún día, si llega, acompañarles y hacerles compañía al otro lado. Descansa en paz, amigo. Serás recordado. Si hace falta, me encargare personalmente de ello. Te lo juro._

* * *

El cementerio estaba lleno de gente. Amigos, compañeros, alumnos,… gente que le conocía y quería. Algunos llorando, otros estoicos y firmes, mas todos tristes. Intentado animarse entre ellos. Darse fuerza para seguir. Rendir un último tributo al hombre.

A la sombra de un árbol, una figura encapuchada observaba el desarrollo del funeral, meditativamente. Sabiendo que no iban a echarle en falta se dio la vuelta, y tras echar un último vistazo al funeral por encima del hombro, desapareció.

Poco tiempo después, se hallaba en mitad de la villa, caminando entre los transeúntes. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, como si fuese algo intrascendente.

Poco le importaba a Wenmarc que le ignoraran. En realidad, fue precisamente esa habilidad suya de no llamar la atención lo que le aupó a segundo al mando en el gran éxodo del futuro pueblo de Kohona.

A diferencia suya, Tousen era un hombre de acción. Poco amigo de las sutilezas, prefería arreglar las cosas de la manera más fácil y directa. No era de ningún modo un hombre violento, ni ansiaba glorias ni matanzas. Simplemente utilizaba de manera muy juiciosa sus mejores habilidades, de la manera que exigiera menos.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios. Los recuerdos llenaban su mente, mientras, continuaba caminando…

* * *

212 a.a.K. En algún lugar del País del Arroz.

-¡Vamos, coño¡Wen-Wen, como me pierda las fiestas de la villa te doy una paliza!-se oyó un grito en el camino.

-¡Ya va, ya va, leñe¡¿Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, carajo¡A ver si el que te da una paliza soy yo!- se oyó una voz cansada, y bastante enfadada.- ¡Además, estamos de misión, por todos los demonios¡Tousen¿Te has olvidado que no vamos por placer¡Tenemos que vigilar a ese tipo, maldita sea¡Necesitamos el dinero!

-Si, si, lo que tu digas. Ya lo haremos disfrutando de la compañía de las señoritas y pasándolo bien. No hace falta estresarse, podemos hacer esa misión con los ojos cerrados.- dijo un hombre joven, de cabellos negros, con algunas canas, rostro redondo y feliz. Su rostro es algo basto, y lleva una barba de pocos días. Iba vestido de manera completamente informal, de modo que, sin un análisis exhaustivo, no se podría decir que era ninja.

Su compañero parecía cansado, y aburrido de tanta tontería. Iba vestido al estilo shinobi, clásico, con capucha y mascara, que ocultaban sus facciones. Un chaleco verde era el único detalle de color en sus ropas negras, y lo llevaba bien cerrado.

-Claro, como la ultima vez¿no?- miro suspicazmente el muchacho.

-¡Lo de la ultima vez fue un despiste sin importancia!-dijo a la defensiva.

-Si, claro, Tousen, claro. Te pusiste ciego de sake, intentaste ligar con todas las chicas del pueblo, armaste un alboroto de tres pares de cojones, casi se nos escapa el objetivo y le pillamos por que se me ocurrió a mí ir a las termas a remojarte el bolo. Un pequeño despiste.-dijo con sarcasmo Wenmarc.

-¿Le atrapamos o no?-dijo Tousen.

Wenmarc suspiro.

-Si, lo hicimos, pero ese no es el punto…

-¡Así es, lo cogimos¿Qué importa el resto? Además, dime que no te lo pasantes bien. No te aburres conmigo.-dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.- Conseguí que esa chica estuviese haciendo compañía¿no?

-Sabes de sobra que no necesito esas cosas.-dijo Wenmarc pesadamente.

-¡Tonterías¡Si no estuviera aquí, ya tendrías un ataque de estrés que no podrías aguantar¡Y ahora demonios prisa, maldita sea¡No quiero perderme el inicio de la celebración!-dijo Tousen a pleno grito.

-Hai, hai…-dijo pesadamente Wenmarc, dándose por vencido.

* * *

Varias horas después…

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Tanto el sake como otras bebidas corrían por doquier, haciendo que decenas de personas ya estuviesen en el suelo, absolutamente inconscientes a causa del alcohol. Wenmarc bebía abstenidamente una cerveza en una jarra. Estaba aguada, y no tenía buen sabor, pero le quitaba la sed, así que siguió bebiendo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando ignorar a Tousen. Este, con total libertad y falta de civismo, se dedicaba a intentar ligar con todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino. Si bien es verdad que no solía tener éxito, ese día varias de ellas habían bailado con el.

"No me lo puedo creer, tener que volver a pasar por esto" pensó Wenmarc, pesaroso. "¿Por qué me dejo enredar por este capullo? Debí haber venido solo"

-¡¡¡Ey, Wenmarc!!!-se oyó un berrido.

-Oh, no-dijo quejumbrosamente.

-¡Vamos tío, diviértete y toma algo de sake conmigo y las chicas!-dijo Tousen, agarrándose a el, con voz de borracho.- ¡Que tienes la cara mas larga que un funeral!

-Tousen, que tu hayas olvidado que hacemos aquí no significa que yo tampoco.- dijo susurrando.

Tousen siguió riendo un rato antes de continuar.

-Atrás, a 10 metros, entando por la calleja de la derecha.-mascullo casi sin mover los labios, en un murmullo- Ya veo que no piensas divertirte. ¡Ahí te quedas, yo me voy con mis niñas!-dijo otra vez alborozando.

Lentamente, Wenmarc apuro su cerveza, para a continuación ir por donde le había indicado Tousen.

Ocultándose en las sombras, se movió con rapidez. Al alcanzar una nueva esquina, miro con cuidado por ella, intentando localizar a su objetivo.

Hasta que noto un kunai en el cuello.

-Así que me andas buscando, tu y tu amigo¿eh?-dijo, apretando levemente el kunai contra mi cuello.- ¿Y creías que podrías tu solo? Tu amigo es un irresponsable, emborrachándose y dejándote a ti todo el trabajo. Me pregunto como se sentirá cuando sepa que moriste por su culpa.

"¡¡Mierda¡No lo he sentido llegar¡¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?!" pensó Wenmarc, intentando salir de esa situación tan comprometida.

De repente, oyó un grito ahogado detrás suyo, y noto como la presión del kunai desaparecía. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Tousen, bien sobrio, sujetando al objetivo sin dificultad.

Wenmarc le miro malencarado.

-Cuando vayas a usarme de cebo, podrías avisarme.-le dijo de mal humor.

-Venga no te sulfures, tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Y tus niñas¿No estabas pasándotelo bien?-dijo refunfuñando.

-Dos palabras-dijo Tousen muy serio- Kage Bushin.-dijo echando a reír de la cara que se le quedo a Wenmarc.

-No me jodas… que esto lo has estado planeando desde el principio-dijo lentamente. El otro siguió riéndose.-¡¡¡Serás Cabron¡¡Te voy a…!!-empezó a correr detrás de Tousen, mientras este se reía, llevándose al prisionero.

* * *

16 d.a.k. Aldea de Kohona.

Wenmarc seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando giro una esquina y choco contra alguien, haciendo que este cayera el suelo. Devuelto a la realidad, observo a una adolescente de pelo largo y liso negro azulado, que se quejaba levemente. Miro hacia a arriba y vio a Wenmarc con el semblante serio y curioso. Se levanto e un brinco, nerviosa, y hizo una reverencia.

-Go…men na…nasai, señor. Perdone por no mirar por donde iba.-dijo temblorosa.

-Perdóneme usted a mi, señorita…-dijo Wenmarc amablemente.

-Hy...Hyuga Hinata, señor…-dijo Hinata.

-Wenmarc Thadeus, Hyuga-san. Lamento decir que me hallaba absorto en mis pensamientos y realmente no veía donde iba. Espero no haberle hecho daño.-dijo en el mismo tono.

-No…no pasa nada. Y… por favor, llámeme Hinata-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de sus labios. Se fijo que iba vestida completamente de negro.

-Supongo que ha estado en el funeral.-dijo Wenmarc.

Hinata simplemente asintió y bajo la mirada, triste.

-Asuma-sensei era la pareja de Kurenai-sensei, mi instructora jounin. Verla en ese estado me destroza el corazón.-dijo en voz baja.

Wenmarc asintió.

-Se como se siente. Yo también he dejado a muchos en el camino, y el tiempo no hace que sea más fácil de aceptar. -dijo Wenmarc, mirando al cielo- No se preocupe Hinata-san. Lo superara, pero le llevara tiempo conseguirlo.-dijo, volviendo a mirar a la chica.

Hinata alzo los ojos, y esgrimió una sonrisa triste.

-Eso espero, Thadeus-San.

-Por favor. Wenmarc a secas. Soy poco amigo de los signos protocolarios.- dijo alzando las manos.

Antes de que pudiese responder Hinata, se oyó otra voz a lo lejos.

-¡Hinata-sama!

Hinata dio un brinco y se volvió para ver venir a su primo Neji.

-¡N…Neji-nii-san!-dijo, sorprendida.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?-dijo, mirando atentamente al hombre que estaba a su lado, como buscando culpabilidad.

-H…Hai-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, Hinata-san, le dejo en manos de su pariente. Es un placer haberla conocido. Pasen una buena tarde.- dijo Wenmarc, volviendo a andar. Al poco se detuvo y miro por encima del hombro.- ¿Saben?, su clan no a cambiado en todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la fundación de Kohona. Me trae agradables recuerdos. Ja ne.- dijo, volviendo a andar con pasos enérgicos.

-¿Quién era, Hinata-sama¿Le ha hecho algo?- pregunto Neji, sin perderle de vista.

-N…no, simplemente hemos tropezado. Ha sido muy amable y me a pedido disculpas.-Neji asintió, ceñudo.- ¿O…ocurre algo, Neji-nii-san?

-Me preocupa lo último que ha dicho. Que nuestro clan no ha cambiado nada desde la fundación de Kohona. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

Ambos miraron en la dirección que había tomado.

* * *

Naruto comenzó otra vez a hacer su nueva técnica, una qué le permitiera volver a traer a Sasuke, una técnica capaz de vencerle. Aun estando exhausto, creo dos clones y recomenzó de nuevo a crear su nueva técnica.

-¡Naruto, para¡Estas demasiado cansado para poder continuar!- Grito el capitán Yamato.

-T…tengo q…que hacerlo…-dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo. Lentamente, la nueva técnica se fue formando en su mano.

* * *

Tsunade se hallaba bebiendo una copa tras otra de sake, intentando asimilar los últimos acontecimientos. Había perdido a un gran Jounin, sus alumnos debían estar planeando vengarle, Naruto estaba obsesionado con traer a Sasuke y, por ultimo, el extraño recién llegado. Se estremeció al recordar la conversación que mantuvo con el en el momento que llego. Aunque no contó mucho de si mismo, parecía saber mucho de los métodos que usaba Akatsuki. Eso le preocupaba profundamente, ya que, aunque parecía no estar de parte de Akatsuki, podía ser un infiltrado. Unos golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Me mando llamar Tsunade-sensei?-pregunto una muchacha pelirosada.

-Si, Sakura, adelante.-contesto la Goidame. Sakura entro rápidamente, cerrando la puerta, y poniéndose delante de su maestra.

-Te he mandado llamar para que me traigas a alguien. Se llama Wenmarc Thadeus. ¿Sabes quien es?-Sakura asintió.-Bien, búscalo y tráelo aquí, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con el.-dijo con el rostro muy serio.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sensei?-pregunto Sakura, preocupada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con el. Oculta algo.

De repente Sakura recordó con su conversación con Sai…

-Naruto…-susurro, pálida, saliendo a toda velocidad del despacho y corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto intentaba conseguir su nueva técnica.

"¡No te dejare que te lleves a Naruto¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!" pensaba desesperadamente mientras corría al máximo de su velocidad.

* * *

"No, ahora no, no debo perder el control…"pensaba Naruto, desesperadamente mientras notaba como el chackra del zorro le envolvía y le hacia lentamente perder la cordura. Yamato se preparo para realizar la técnica antes de que fuese a mayores.

* * *

Wenmarc caminaba tranquilamente cuando se detuvo rígido.

"¿Qué demonios…¿De donde sale esa energía?" pensaba mientras miraba en todas direcciones, intentando localizar el origen. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. "¡Continua aumentando¿Qué será esa energía? No es humana" seguía pensando mientras intentaba desesperadamente localizar el foco.

"¡AHÍ!" grito mentalmente, antes de desvanecerse del sito donde estaba.

* * *

Lentamente Naruto regresaba a su forma normal, siendo el chackra maligno absorbido por la técnica de Yamato. Este, prácticamente exhausto, dejo caer la cabeza jadeando. Cuando la alzo, vio a un muchacho cubierto por una capa mirando la escena con ojos desorbitados.

No le gusto nada la cara que puso a continuación.

* * *

"¡¿Qué demonios…?!" pensó Wenmarc, al ver el dantesco espectáculo delante de su ojos. Una serie de bestias de madera, claramente invocadas, parecían alimentarse de un chackra rojizo que surgía del cuerpo de un muchacho rubio de unos 15-16 años.

Era la energía maligna que había sentido.

Se puso realmente serio. ¿Quién era ese chico¿Era un enemigo al que estaban torturando¿Era un monstruo? Por los destrozos de alrededor, parecía más bien como si estuviese liberando energía. ¿Entonces¿De donde surgía ese poder, esa maldad? De repente halló la respuesta.

"Portador de demonio" pensó solamente. El objetivo de Akatsuki. Pero¿Por qué estaba entrenando solo? No parecía controlar muy bien su biiuju, seria un blanco fácil. Además, este no era su problema. Entonces¿Por qué sentía que debía quedarse cerca de el? Había algo, algo que le llamaba…

Comenzó a andar hacia el, casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba casi a su lado…

Un golpe, como si una montaña entera le hubiese caído encima le golpeo en el rostro, lanzándole varios metros hacia atrás. Callo estrepitosamente al suelo, levantando una polvareda de humo.

Al alzar la cabeza, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, vio a una muchacha de pelo rosa chicle, respirado agitadamente, en una postura de combate. Sus ojos relucían de odio y furia.

-¡No te voy a dejar que te lo lleves¡Nunca!- grito, antes de volver a la lanzarse contra el.

"Oh, mierda…"pensó mientras veía como le lanzaba un puño cargado de chackra…

* * *

en fin, eso es todo. pido paciencia para el siguiente, que con los otros proyectos en marcha y la universidad, ando pillado de tiempo, asi que paciencia.

y como siempre, dejen sus rewiews, aunque sea para decir lo malo q es el cap

jane!


End file.
